Grover Sings the Blues
'Grover Sings the Blues' was one of a series of character-centered ''Sesame Street albums released in 1974. Although some of the material comes from the earlier Columbia and Warner Brothers albums, some tracks appear here for the first time. This album was later released as part of the 2-LP set Just the Two of Us. The album was made available for the first time on CD on the 3-disc set Old School: Volume 2 in 2010, along with The Year of Roosevelt Franklin and The Count Counts. Track listing Side One #What Do I Do When I'm Alone? - Grover Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss from The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album #Name the Animal - Grover, Ernie and the Muppets from Havin' Fun with Ernie & Bert #Grover Takes a Walk - Grover from Havin' Fun with Ernie & Bert #Has Anybody Seen My Dog? - Grover and Marty Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo from The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album #Four Furry Friends - Grover, Oscar, Herry and Cookie Monster Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo from The Muppet Alphabet Album #Still, We Like Each Other - Grover and Little Boy Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss from Sesame Street LIVE! Side Two #I Am Blue - Grover Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #The Two "G" Sounds - Grover and George Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss from The Muppet Alphabet Album #Me - Grover Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #I Stand Up Straight and Tall - Grover Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo from The Muppet Alphabet Album #The Question Song - Grover and Little Girl (Moss-Juhl) from The Muppet Alphabet Album #Over, Under, Around and Through - Grover Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo from The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album #Just Because - Grover and Little Girl (Henson-Juhl) from The Muppet Alphabet Album #Near and Far - Grover Production credits *Album Produced by Joe Raposo *Project Supervisor: Arthur Shimkin *Words and Music Mostly by Jeffrey Moss and Joe Raposo *Additional material written by the Sesame Street writers: Jeffrey Moss, Jon Stone, Joseph A. Bailey, Jerry Juhl, Emily Perl Kingsley, Nina Link, Robert Oksner, Ray Sipherd, Norman Stiles and Daniel Wilcox *Musical Director: Joe Raposo *Head Writer: Jeffrey Moss *Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein *Editing by James Timmens *Project Coordinator: Jacquie Turner *Art Director: Robert Pierce *Photography: Judy Ross and Sandy Speiser *Properties Director: Nat Mongioi *Project Directors for CTW: Christopher Cerf and Sharon Lerner Cast *Northern Calloway as David *Emilio Delgado as Luis *Will Lee as Mr. Hooper *Loretta Long as Susan *Sonia Manzano as Maria *Bob McGrath as Bob *Hal Miller as Gordon *Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch *Frank Oz as Cookie Monster, Grover and Bert *Jerry Nelson as Herbert Birdsfoot, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Count von Count, Sherlock Hemlock, Farley, Herry Monster and Marty *Fran Brill as various Little Girls *Jim Henson as Ernie Other releases Image:Groverblues2.jpg| Sesame Street Records CTW 22066 (reissue cover) See also *Sesame Street discography __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Albums